The Hidden and the Forgiven
by Hawkeye0703
Summary: Draco has been tormenting Hermione for years ever since he saw her in first year , Meanwhile , Blaise has seen his best friend become enamored with the young lady and he himself is in love with her, Hermione, has felt the eyes watching her and seen the notes in the handwriting she doesn't know but who and what could they want, Full summary inside .
1. Chapter 1

**DM**

**It all started for him in year three, when she gave him the right hook .How such a thing can make you realise you like the girl is beyond him , but he did , not that he would let anyone know that. He would hide behind his insults and tormenting. Although he didn't mean I single word, and he had the chance to save her in the battle, not that she knew it was him and nor would he tell her. **

**But he was enamoured with her, she, being the only reason he came back to Hogwarts to redo his final year. Blaise had come back too of that he was glad; at least he wasn't alone in the Slytherin dormitory. **

**Draco hadn't changed much from his seventh year , other than his hair had grown , still the same platinum blonde as always , although he didn't much have the patience to style it now , but most of the girls had said it suited him better just the rough playboy look . His molten grey eyes now had specks of sliver that had appeared in the battle, making him appear all the more mature for his age. He had seen things in the war that a young boy should never see. **

**His mother proud that he apparently wanted to put his education first had said he was making his entire family proud but now he was to follow his own ideals, especially now that the dark lord had fallen. And he certainly planned on doing so. **

**BZ**

_Being intelligent and handsome were two features that Blaise had going for him , being tall ,with mocha skin made him the exotic one , all the girls fawned over him . And all said the same that no guy compared after him. Funny that they all seemed to move on a year later. Some didn't want to be near him just because he had been tarnished with the same brush as all of the other Slytherins. And therefore he was a dangerous Death eater, not true, nor did he or his parents have anything to do with the dark lord and his "games". The Zabini family have always and will remain neutral. _

_Not that he cared , something else this year took his interest except for his interrupted studies, Draco had been acting funny for the first two weeks back at Hogwarts , staring at what he supposed was nothing interesting , walking the other way to go to places that the Gryffindors were going , especially potions , Draco would make sure they were the first two to arrive and the last to leave , which was unusual seeing as he was the usual suspect to make sure the Gryffindors received hell in potions. It was like he was ignoring them. It didn't help that Professor Snape had reached a point with most Gryffindors that he was tolerable ,even in some cases fair , although when Longbottom or Potter went near a cauldron he would stand at their shoulder watching , that was about the most exciting it got. (Boring) _

_Although he did notice a certain lioness that had grown over the summer , her hair falling just that little bit straighter , still wild curls but not as frizzy . Her smile seemed warm and genuine, and her appearance had certainly got the eyes of those who didn't notice her before. _

**HG**

Hermione , had taken care of herself this summer , she had managed to find a taming solution for her hair at last, it now sat as soft yet still wild curls down her back and the frizz was now a thing of the past , she now went for a daily run to keep her toned stomach and her breasts had now filled out to a nice and petite C cup , it made her feel more womanly , not that her friends had noticed , all summer she had been sitting at the burrow , studying the reversal of the memory spell she had used on her parents , who were still in Australia , but all the while her so called friends had been partying and sucking face with their "partners " she couldn't say she wasn't jealous , well not of the particular people , Lavender Brown had recovered for her gruesome injuries in the war from Greyback , and now only had a small scar at the base of her neck . After her recovery, Ron had told Hermione that, he loved her but as a friend and not anything more. That was fine with her, but it still made her cringe when, Won-won and lavipoo were sucking face.

Two weeks back at school and they were still at it, so Hermione went back to doing what she did best, studying. She did notice that she was getting unusual stares from the boys from all different houses, it made her slightly uncomfortable but she managed to ignore them mostly, in the library she felt safe, she felt at home in the books, madam Prince had decided to give her a 24 hour pass into the library, and often found the girl asleep on the desk where she left her the night before. Not that she minded, it was on these mornings that she would share a cup of tea with the girl and they would talk until breakfast. Hermione had a brilliant mind and , madam prince found herself wondering why the girl was so alone nowadays , but the girl didn't show any sign of loneliness just relief the war was over .

Two weeks of school had passed, and it was in the third week things started to become strange for Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**The normal disclaimer , i own nothing and i'm not making money , All reviews welcome **

**This weeks update **

**On with the story , This is from Hermione's POV**

**Monday **

Hermione was on her way to double potions with Harry and Ron, Grumbling as normal , the 8th years were doing the same classes except there chosen specialist subject which meant all houses in together, not many Slytherins had returned for the last year , looking round the corridor just outside potions class Hermione took notice of those who had returned .

Draco Malfoy , The boy had grown taller and his hair a bit shaggier . But overall he looked good for a boy who had been through what he had.

Pansy Parkinson – Still hanging on the Draco like her life depended on it , Then again it probably did , All set to marry a smart handsome pureblood .

Theodore Nott – Small boy but by no means timid or quiet , He was staring at Hannah abbot head with a vigour that Hermione couldn't quite understand .

Her eyes continued to explore, Scanning the students that had returned , definitely a small bunch , of those she couldn't find was the Patil twins , but maybe that was understandable seeing as their parents moved away to get away from the war.

The last person to catch her eye was Blaise Zabini , Now there was a boy or man that certainly head her in a tizzy , he was good looking with his mocha skin , and erotic mysterious exterior , She had seen beneath it at one point , when they were potions partners in fifth year , he was intelligent and charming , even chivalrous. It was definitely a wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend , although Hermione had wanted him to notice her properly {SOOOO not going to happen Hermione , Get a grip , he is a pureblood he isn't interested in you } as she berated herself looking at the wall in front of her . Professor Snape opened the door and silently beckoned them in . Draco pushed straight past her while jutting her shoulder as he sneered at her with pansy and Blaise following, making them first in the class.

As it was her turn to sit next to harry in the class, she took her seat and bent to her bag to gather parchment and ink , however the parchment she took out already had writing on it , in handwriting that definitely wasn't hers . Harry next to her noticed that she lost all colour as she read the note:

**I've been watching you , do you know I have watched you for two years now , your intelligence makes you the one that should have my attention , but you don't pay any attention to others than Potter and Weasley , how can you be mine if you don't notice me**

**? X**

She put the parchment back in her bag, she caught her breath when she looked up and caught professor Snape staring at her . "Miss Granger, have a asked a question that the know it all doesn't know?" . As Hermione blushed and stuttered "No sir sorry i…um… I didn't hear the question."

30 Points from Gryffindor, for not paying attention Miss Granger, Now pay attention "

The rest of Monday went without a hitch, Except when she got to the dormitory she saw on her bed another folded piece of parchment, and as she opened it , her breath caught

**Today I saw you blush , you looked absolutely Beautiful , an angel in disguise **. **I will be watching you Angel , I will Always watch you , I can't get enough of watching you . Sleep well Angel , ill be dreaming of you . You shall be mine soon **

**?x**

Putting the parchment away , she climbed onto bad and waited for sleep to claim her . all with her mind questioning everything that happened today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys , the usual disclaim , i own nothing etc . **

**Sorry about the late update , and i know this one is a bit small but , thank you for the reviews they really helped , hope you like Draco and Blaise . **

**I'll update again ASAP**

**Monday**

**DM**

Draco , laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the ways he could send Granger a message , an untraceable one of course , he couldn't risk others knowing. His reputation had to remain intact, not that he cared about it but the Malfoys needed to keep a low profile for now, what with his father in Azkaban and his mother being hounded by the prophet, he couldn't afford the publicity just yet.

But he just had to let her know. He had hidden it for too long now. And he knew something was wrong with Blaise, but his best friend wouldn't tell him what it was. He thought to ignore him for the moment, and then recalled the way Blaise had passed on a message to Theo. He would use that, In fact he would do it this morning in double potions, and he would be able to watch her reaction to the note without anyone noticing he was watching.

He penned his note in his room, grabbed his bag and went to go to potions, before he had even taken two steps he found the bane of his life by the doorway, Pansy, She had clung onto him since second year, even though he had done everything he could think of to get rid of her. Although Blaise was waiting to, so he went through and pansy caught hold of his arm, and together they all walked to potions.

**BZ**

_In the doorway to the common room he thought about the dream he had last night, him and Granger, feeding each other strawberries, hands roaming, her going towards his crotch, and his caressing her bountiful breasts. He had continued to touch Granger, up until his wand alarm went off and he rushed into the bathroom for a cold shower. Good god if she was like that in real life underneath those baggy robes ….well it looks like cold showers are in for the rest of the term. _

_Stood in the doorway waiting for Draco, Blaise mused over how to get her to notice him, he didn't want to make it too obvious, maybe he would brush her arm, or pay her a compliment, like he did when they were lab partners. Yeah maybe that was the answer. _

_In the potions corridor he notice Draco becoming a little edgy and he kept looking at the golden trio, he assumed to plan the nest big insult that would get everyone laughing so he left him to it, but he also noticed granger was watching him, Blaise remained to hold eye contact with Granger for all of three second until she looked away. She had the most gorgeous brown eyes, like a chocolate pool ready to be swim in and enjoyed. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Professor Snape opening the door and Blaise followed Draco in the door failing to notice that Draco had slipped a piece of parchment into Granger's bag._

**DM**

After slipping her the parchment , he took his seat next to Blaise and watched as she read the note , became unbelievably flustered and a blush rise to her cheeks , Merlin's beard she was breath-taking when she blushed. Potions went quite quickly with Granger recomposing herself. All of his other classes were relatively boring , except he kept running the image of Granger blushing through his mind , until it was time to go back to bed when he decided to give her a good night message that was sure to make her blush again , after which Draco fell in to a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Again normal declaration , I own nothing etc ... Hope you like this one !

* * *

Since Monday things had progressed , hermione was now getting one or two notes a day , and thought nothing more of them but strangely kept every one , she was used to the handwriting of the notes and found it oddly comforting . However the peace of the notes were broken when she recieved a note on the Monday a week after the notes had started , this one was already on her bed when she came to bed that night , she thought it was one just like the other but the handwriting was totally different .

_Hello my pallido gattino , I know I haven't written before , but I had to get your attention , I know about the other notes from the other person , but don't worry I'm not mad at you . Infact I find it interesting that someone else is aware of how radiantly beautiful you are. I think we would be amazing together , if you think you are interested in finding out who I am then come to the owlrey at eleven on Wednesday night ._

_I look forward to hear you mewl for me gattino . _

_Your cioccolato pantera_

Very confused , hermione left the note on her bed and when in search of translation for the unfamiliar words , when she returned , she found an owl waiting with a note and the handwriting she recognised . Again just wishing her a goodnight and informing her that the admirer (who-ever-it -may-be ) would be dreaming of her again tonight , but they asked that they use this spell so that they could communicate without the owl and this time hermione would be able to reply ,

The instructions read ;

**For this spell you need a nickname for the person you want to communicate with for it to work or it could go to anyone so mine is dragon star **

**Point you wand at a steady surface and say dialogus Dragonstar**

**This surface then becomes. Conversation board , just write with you wand and it will fade when it gets to me , and I shall send one back. I would love to hear from you angel . **

**All mine **

**Dragonstar **.

Hermione did as the instuctions said and started her conversation with her admirer

Hello Dragonstar , are you there ? I hope I did it right . 

The message disappeared and she received a message in green ink on her headboard ( the chosen surface -easy to conceal from prying eyes )

**Hello Angelmoon, I am here which means you did the spell perfectly , I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of choosing your nickname for this spell** .

I don't mind at all , I quite like the name , it will be nice to talk to you after all the notes you were sending , shall we converse properly tomorrow?

**Of course angel , I believe you have had a long day , so you need the sleep , I shan't say beauty sleep because you are already beautiful to me . Good night angel sweet dreams . X**

Sweet dreams to you to Dragonstar x

In the dormitory , in the slytherin dungeons , a blonde and his best mate , we're grinning like Cheshire cats before drifting off to sleep dreaming unbeknown to the other about the same girl .

* * *

Sorry it's a short one , wrote it on my iPad at midnight with inspiration , thank you for all the kind reviews , don't worry hopefully I can pull it together how I want to .


	5. Chapter 5

**_Normal disclaimer : i own nothing ETC._**

**_Thank you for all of those that have reviewed on the story ,_**

**_Ladyphoenix007- Thank you for you support , i have always like the trio , was intrigued about the mystery and the secrecy , i hope it goes the right way for you. i have more ideas but will have to see if they work ._**

**_shaymars and HallowRain8587- Thank you to you two , 8th year stories are harder to write than i originally thought but if you like it then i shall keep going ._**

**_and lastly to BelovedEnemy83- thank you for constructive criticism, I try to check it before it goes up , but you right if anyone out there is willing to beta for me it would be much appreciated . but i hope this chapter is somewhat up to par._**

**_well on with the chapter =)_**

* * *

_Wednesday couldn't arrive quickly enough for Blaise, he had everything planned to perfection, staying a mystery to the Gryffindor princess had been painful. When he saw her with her 'friends' all he wanted to do was kiss those wonderful lips of her until she melted beneath his mouth and begged him to take her. It was a struggle but he made it through, with only one trip to the bathroom during herbology, he finally made it to the owlery where he planned to meet the golden girl. All he had to do was remain in shadows and hope she came._

It was quarter to eleven in the Gryffindor common room and Ginny was starting to annoy Hermione, looking at her like she was mental, well she was who in their right mind goes to meet an unknown person. Of course Ginny didn't even think twice when Hermione finally got some alone time with her , and spilled everything to the redhead girl . Ginny told her that if she was in the same position she wouldn't hesitate and to go with an open mind. So now here was Hermione waiting for Ginny to start the diversion they had set up so she could sneak out without the boys noticing.

Ginny suggested to the boys that they play wizards chess and Ginny would play the winner, Hermione, gave the excuse of using Madam prince's pass to enter the library under the pretense of doing more reading for the transfiguration project, not that the boys paid any attention, as she set off down the staircases and out of the main entrance door before curfew set in at eleven, she had no idea how to get back in the castle but there was no turning back now. She mentally thanked herself for leaving Dragonstar a massage before she left , telling him that she was leaving to study for a couple of hours , he replied that if she wanted to talk when she got back he wasn't going to sleep for a while .

As she enter the owlery , she noticed a rather elegant bird perched just in the door way with a note attached , as she untied the note from the bird , it also dropped an emerald green scarf from its beak into Hermione's hands . As she opened the note she read, _Put this scarf around your eyes , I promise to reveal all but for the moment I want you to trust me X._ Finding the courage to trust the stranger was something she was having issue with but she then berated herself , Pull yourself together you're a Gryffindor for merlin's sake, beside , if he wanted to hurt you he would have done it by now.so she tied the scarf around her eyes and hoped she was doing the right thing.

_Blaise couldn't believe his luck, she was actually going to trust him, with the scarf around her eyes he stepped out of the shadows and spoke to her softly;_

_"Thank you for trusting me" He whispered near her ear, she jumped as he expected, but she didn't _run , _he could see her logic whirl as she tried to figure out who the voice belonged to ._

"Who are you, and you haven't really given me any reason for the secrecy" she asked, strong and clear.

_"I have given you all that you need to figure out who I am , but I was afraid that if I revealed myself , you would just turn the other way , without actually getting to know me first, Now I am sorry for the secrecy , but it will continue until you are comfortable with my presence , now , I know you're afraid of flying so we won't be going that way but I need you to breathe in deeply for me , Ready …..Now "_

_Blaise produced his port key that Snape had helped him with a smell induced one that took him home , as Hermione took in a deep breath he did the same , and they were transported , (him supporting her ) to his home in coastal Italy . She wobbled as they landed but she was as right as rain before long . _

_"Right Hermione I now you have questions , and I'm sure you have figured out by now who I am , so I have taken a chair and placed it behind you to sit , as he helped her to sit , he swiped gently past her breast , she let out a small gasp but remained loyal to the cause . _

_The evening continued and they talked about anything and everything, all while Hermione was blindfolded , it went marvelously , and they laughed and she listen to him , he could tell she was holding back trying to figure out who he was. By the time they returned to the owlery that night. He was sure she must know._

Hermione had figured it out a while ago but she was enjoying the pretense so she could get to know him better. She knew they had returned by the awful wrenching sensation of port key .

"Hermione, I know you know who I am, would you like me to take off the blindfold?" He asked , voice filled with joy at being able to talk to her properly.

"No, I will keep it on but what I would like is for you to …..For you to k… For you to kiss me!" she managed to stammer out the sentence, but before she could take it she felt, his lips on hers.

* * *

**Thanks again - i'll leave it on a cliffy for now , but i hope to update soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all , i thoroughly apologise for not updating sooner . i have decided that maybe little and often is possibly the way to go with this one . lots has happened over the last couple of weeks that have stopped me from writing , again so sorry and thank you for the continued support from all the the followers this story . **

**Normal disclaimer : i own nothing but the plot and the credit goes to JK .**

**on to the chapter **

Do you want to meet?

Those five words , are all that Hermione could think about for the last two weeks , she had been speaking to Dragonstar now for a month and he finally plucked up the courage to ask her to meet him , things had been going well for her and Blaise they had been meeting up and talking , they were still taking things slow , a kiss here and there but nothing to serious , Blaise wanting to make sure she was ok with everything first . He could be so sweet .

But what would she do about meeting Dragonstar , to be honest at first she thought it was Blaise but she knew that was ridiculous . Hermione decided that she would answer Dragonstar with a yes tonight and see where things went from there. But she had to get through charms and the rest of today first. Professor Flitwick was such a nice teacher that didn't believe in the rivalry of the houses at Hogwarts and he put this notion to practice in the classroom , very often splitting the houses up and placing them with other to create inter-house friendships , nobody complained ever, for what Flitwick lacked in height he made up for in magical strength and after the last Slytherin that challenged him ended up with a penguin beak that wouldn't remove itself for three weeks , everyone did as they were told .

"Now today we are going to do something fun and interesting but first I am going to put you in threes , now …" Hermione waited for her name to be called . Ron got put with Seamus and a Slytherin girl (Well that will end in disaster ) Harry got put with Pansy and Dean Thomas (they don't look happy ). "And finally we have Miss Granger with Masters Zabini and Malfoy … now please move seats to sit with your groups " as the class rearranged Blaise and Hermione shared a small smile with each other when Draco couldn't see .

Today the spell you will learn is intended to reveal the soul aura colours of those in your group. For this you will say the incantation **colores animam revelare ** make sure to say it properly and now for the wand movement " Flitwick went on to demonstrate and to start the groups off . Hermione ,Blaise and Draco got the spell right the first time on each other.

Hermione's aura shone a sea blue with streaks of gold , Blaise shone a hue of orange with streaks of red and brown but Draco shone sliver with streaks of green and purple .however they didn't have enough time to admire and analyse each others colours for long as across the room Ron who hadn't really been paying attention cast **colores animam vincula **and a bright golden light shot straight at the trio ,Hermione tried to push Blaise and Draco out of the way but one hand connected with both Slytherins at the same time the light surrounded them .

When the light dissipated Hermione was unconscious on the floor with her head in Draco's lap and her legs across Blaise's knees .All of a sudden there was shouting and yelling . Flitwick intervened and suggested that Harry and Ron take Miss Granger to the hospital wing . As they moved Hermione , both Draco and Blaise shouted in pain and begged for them to put Hermione put back between them , as they each took and hand the physical contact seemed to stem the boys pain . This was something that needed the medical attention of one Poppy Pomfrey . After what seemed a life time it was suggested that Draco and Blaise take Hermione to the hospital wing for medical help . but flitwick had bigger problems that he knew . Little did he know that everything in the teens life of Granger , Malfoy and Zabini was about change , whether for the better or worse it was to early to tell .

**Hope you liked :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys normal disclaimer no ownership to me for all characters and any recognizable parts

Hope you like 

_The sun broke through Blaise's slumber which he found to be odd as the dungeons are not usually bright ,the next thing that was found to be odd was next to him he heard breathing , in fact he felt the breathing , that was odd as usually he spent the night alone . What happened last night?_

**Draco awoke to the smell of vanilla in front of him, that wasn't pansy! He opened his eyes and couldn't see for the hair that lay before him. His throat felt dry and scratchy and his head felt sore , maybe he should go back to sleep that would help , For in the position with this mystery girl in his arms he felt safe and comfortable. suddenly he opened his eyes again in realisation , finally , yes finally he had his angel in his arms , he wanted to shout for joy , he knew that hair the soft curls the colour and the smell , that wonderful vanilla smell , this was his angel . But what happened for his angel to be here?**

_Blaise sat up and disconnected himself from the girl next to him just to turn , but as he did a sharp pain racked his entire body, he let out a guttural scream and called the attention of Madam Pomfrey. "Mr Zabini I suggest that you slide you hand into Miss Grangers and ease the pain you are now experiencing "Blaise did as he was told and as suggested he felt better instantly. This confused him,_

_So he inquired "Could you please tell me what is going on here " _

_"I am afraid Mr Zabini that all I can tell you is yesterday you were all brought to the hospital wing d every time we tried to separate either yourself or Mr Malfoy, the removed would experience pain until reunited with miss Granger, on this we tried three times and on each occurrence the same thing happened but as the two of you passed out on the third attempt we resigned an put you all together on the same hospital cot, even though it had to be enlarged. " Madam Pomfrey kept on rambling about the sudden lack of room because of the enlarged cot but Blaise wasn't really listening , he turn to see Hermione still sleeping and realising that maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad because now he had both motive and opportunity to be close to Hermione without making excuses. _

**Draco had heard madam Pomfrey's explanation about their condition and he thought back to yesterday's charms lesson, he knew instinctively that as soon as Gran..Hermione awoke she would figure it out, somehow Weasel had got the spell wrong and not only did he get it wrong he aimed it in completely the wrong direction. Hermione was going to flip out when she heard, but at the moment he would let her sleep, His vanilla scented angel.**

Hermione slept for the whole day and the boys tried many times to slip from her grasp in vain as each time the pain was unbearable , in the end they sat by her side making sure that some part of them was touching Hermione. Blaise and Draco were reading by the time Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived at the hospital wing , they spoke to madam Pomfrey and after what seems like decades to the boys made their way over to the bed .

"Good evening boys" began Dumbledore " I expect you would lie to know what has happened , after interviewing Mr Weasley we have determined that the spell he mistakenly cast bound your and Miss Grangers Auras together , however the bond was not completed and this is why Miss Granger sleeps and You cannot be separated , at the moment I have asked Professor Flitwick to see if he can determine either to safely remove the bond or if not complete it . Miss Granger will not wake until either has been completed, On a different note both yours and Miss Grangers friends have asked to see you , I ask you to be civil and polite to Miss Grangers friends , as I cannot ask the same of her in her present condition I implore you to note that even unconscious she can still hear and feel . So please be careful with what you say . "

Snape smirked at the Slytherins and gave them a knowing look, all the while McGonagall looked forlorn that one of her lion cubs was hurt . Dumbledore smiled at the boys and left the hospital wing quietly.

**Draco looked at Blaise "Do you believe that Weasel did this by accident? " Blaise looked at his and shook his head. In reply Draco looked at Hermione and smiled "Well she said she wanted to meet me "**

That's all for now :-)


End file.
